Networked Sentiments
by The Little Fae
Summary: Jesse McCree has been talking to Hanzo Shimada online for a while now and things are starting to develop between them. Jesse is ever annoying and Hanzo, is well, Hanzo. Being from seperate corners of the world makes the relationship difficult, how will it last? Yaoi. Male/Male. Sex warning.
1. Chapter 1

/ YAOI Male/Male, Warning. Once again this was written very suddenly, I literally thought of this idea 5 minutes ago and it's literally 2am ;-; /

Jesse had finally got back from a day's mission, rather stressed out and tense. Someone had been playing on his mind again. Recently he had gotten into talking to people online, trying to make friends or whatnot. He was still new to using the internet so at time he found it rather difficult, he was now on the Face Book which he had discovered through the Google. He never understood the name. Was it because you were suppose to post photos of your own face and it resembled a book as you had to read these things called statuses? He had no idea.

He had just showered and sat down on his small stall in front of his beaten up wooden desk with a laptop on it, he was only wearing a small white towel. He instantly signed into the Face Book and went to his messages. A warm flushed feeling ran through him as he opened up the chat he had going with Hanzo Shimada, Hanzo had messaged him a simple good morning. Him and Hanzo had been speaking for around a month now and speaking online to someone was so much more emotionally investing in a good sense. He found you build your relationship on trust. He had only ever seen a single photo of Hanzo and it was at an angle that you could only see the back of him and his hair. He really had no idea what Hanzo was really like and Hanzo always refused to send any photos of himself to Jesse. Jesse however, he always took many photos for Hanzo. Jesse was a bit of a show off and if he ever had anything of interest, Hanzo was the first person to see it.

"Hello darling what are you doing today then" Jesse had sent to him, his written sentences badly structured as always.

"I have just finished working and I am currently heading home. What have you done today?" Hanzo was straight to the point and he was well written.

"Ah ive just been on a little field trip thats all working here and there" Jesse sat back, he knew Hanzo worked for Overwatch as well but in Japan. Overwatch was a world wide organisation of specific selected people.

"Nice."

"Why you all gotta be blunt like that it gives me nothing to say back"

"Well, you have just replied to me so it clearly did make you say something, a whole sentence in fact."

"Thats not the point but you got me there" Jesse rolled his eyes at the messages. He picked his laptop up and went to make himself a coffee, feeling like he needed the caffeine right now. "Hey hanzo are you feeling like sending me a photo of you now or are you still avoiding the idea"

Hanzo didn't seem to reply for what seemed a long time, maybe he got offended by him asking for the 100th time. He sighed and was about to write his apologises when he got a message back.

"I did go out and purchase a web cam over the weekend but I did not want to tell you and get you eager for me to use it for you to see me. But I have thought on the idea and I am willing to try and set it up and contact you visually tomorrow."

Jesse sat there with his mouth agape. Now that he wasn't expecting. All this time he thought his friend may be hiding something, maybe he wasn't who he said he was or something like that but now he had said yes? He wouldn't actually mind if Hanzo wasn't the same guy in the photos or if it wasn't even his real name. He had become friends with however was behind the screen for their personality and humorous bluntness.

Im totally down for that i didnt expect that at all but im not going to say no" He actually got very flustered very suddenly, not really knowing what to say. "What time tomorrow and does it have to be tomorrow thats a long time away"

"It has to be tomorrow as tonight I am rather busy. I am free all day tomorrow so if you are as well, considering it is a weekend and you may want to sleep till late morning, We can try at around 1pm?" Hanzo asked him. Jesse was smiling like a goofy idiot. Hanzo knew when Jesse slept till on the weekends and what times he was free.

"I dont mind waking up early to see you darling but 1 is great" He was standing like an idiot in the kitchen with a now luke warm cup of coffee in his other hand.

"Then that is when we will video call. I have to go but I will attempt to message you late tonight. Goodbye." Hanzo's little green dot vanished and his account went offline.

Jesse took a seat down on the sofa, still shocked. He was lost in thought now. He had been chatting to Hanzo for just over a month. He considered them friends, they did share a fair bit about each other to one another and they did have playful times. Well, as playful as Hanzo's personality would let him. Jesse was what many people would call over attached. He got attached to people pretty fast and Hanzo was one of those people. He was his first form of internet friend and he felt free to discuss almost anything with him and could expect a proper reply and not a piss round which he would have received with his other in real life friends. Thinking of seeing Hanzo tomorrow only brought more questions to his mind.

What did he actually look like? How old was he? (Hanzo never answered his questions and he refused to state it on his online profile.) How tall was he? Was his accent really thick? Would they get on in real life? A lot of people couldn't stand Jesse, maybe Hanzo would change after seeing him for the first time!? Jesse started to fill with all sorts of emotions. He was nervous but excited, sad yet happy, scared yet confident. Nothing really made sense about this situation as he had never been in this situation before in his life.

As he was away with the questions in his mind, night crept on. He sighed, getting up. "Nice goin' idiot..." He mumbled to himself but went up to bed. It was a stuffy night so he just threw the towel to the side and laid down on his bed. He brushed his fingers through his hair, moving it out his face and tucking it behind his rounded ears. "Why you gotta get yourself worked up like this..." He rolled over and looked at his bedside desk which had a small mirror there. He saw his face, he thought he wasn't a bad looking guy at all, a lot of girls and guys seemed to like him. But those girls and guys weren't Hanzo. He couldn't imagine how Hanzo would react because he couldn't picture Hanzo in general. It was a mystery to him. He wasn't even thinking of Hanzo in a romantic way, platonic if anything (he swears) but he hoped Hanzo would actually like him. He was really hung up on the idea of it. He sighed and turned off the small lamp to the side, everything going dark but the crickets of the night with their midnight chirps kept his mind just awake enough to not allow him to sleep.

He grabbed a pillow and shoved his face into it, groaning a bit. Fuck sake. He got up, throwing boxers on and going outside to his homely porch. He sat on the cracking wooden steps and lit up a cigar, huffing into it to calm his nerves. This wasn't even this much of a deal, he didn't understand. He wondered how Hanzo, who was on the other side of the world from him right now, was taking this. He probably didn't care much at all. He would have to find out tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Hanzo pulled away from his computer, letting out a sigh. He cannot believe he has agreed to this. His little online friend was annoying, childish and rather stupid but he could see Jesse was sincere with his actions and meant all he said with respect and honour to Hanzo. He glanced to his right and saw the web cam in its small little box. He got up and went to get some food, seeing Jesse would be some what awkward. He knew Jesse had no idea what to expect but he knew he wouldn't expect Hanzo to be how he is. He was rather plain and Jesse seemed to be a lot more lively and free spirited.

He was alone in his apartment today, Genji was out on a mission for another week at least. He savoured every last second without his brother blissfully. As Hanzo had his food, he couldn't help but keep looking over at the computer, well, more at the web cam. He felt an eagerness deep down inside for this, to see Jesse for the first time. Jesse always sent pictures to him of stupid things such as 'I just bought this shirt, look' which would be shortly followed by a full body picture of the American with a big smile on his face. He never sent any back, feeling like the internet was an invasion of privacy in a sense. Those pictures could end up anywhere and with a job like his, he couldn't afford a slip up. Being on the internet was risky as it was, that's why he was vague with everything he put on it and never specifically said or placed an image about or of himself. He hoped Jesse knew this but sometimes he felt like Jesse didn't understand it as Jesse was very much an open book for all to read.

Hanzo got up and went to try and figure out how to set it up, read the instruction multiple times before understand it and plugging it in. It was a simple USB camera so he got it easily. His fingers toyed on the keys a bit, wanting to message Jesse again but refrained. He was busy. He went to do some online research on the next target of his, writing notes and recording all the images he needed on his small phone he had. He tried to keep his mind focused on the work in hand but it went astray quite easily. Hanzo didn't look his age, he looked quite mature. What if Jesse didn't believe him about him being only a year older than Jesse himself? What if his personality when being seen visually in a real conversation with Jesse was off putting? Hanzo didn't really have friends so to him, Jesse was almost something of a luxury. He hoped the web cam actually worked, or if it would break when they were trying to talk. He had to check.

He booted up the web cam, seeing himself in it. It was grainy but you could make out details still so it was okay. He noticed the angle wasn't flattering so he changed that. Half way through changing that he paused a little, why did he care about a flattering angle? Why would he care about making himself look good for Jesse? Nerves perhaps, just to have something to do. He began to diddle with the angles again, finding the best one. Why was he even getting this nervous? Jesse probably was excited but not nervous about it. He had only known Jesse for a little over a month and yet this was something rather large to him. He really couldn't wait for this in a sense, he was moderately optimistic about seeing the face he had come to add into his daily routines, someone he didn't want to not miss a day talking to. It was like he had to do it. He would just have to wait for the meeting time and see what fate does with them both.


End file.
